


You Want Him

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want him, don’t you?” Thiago asked but Marc only saw his kiss-swollen lips move, only heard the sound of his voice, unable to catch the actual words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Him

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere during the UEFA Under 21 Championship 2013, after Spain's game against the Netherlands but before the final. 
> 
> Based on this [gifset](http://whitewolfcraft.tumblr.com/post/52881583581).

“You want him, don’t you?” Thiago asked but Marc only saw his kiss-swollen lips move, only heard the sound of his voice, unable to catch the actual words. 

“Wha?” he panted, biting back a groan as Thiago rolled his hips forward again, his eyes rolling back when Thiago brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him.

Skilled hands trailing over his stomach, over his sides before framing his hips and pulling him down, Thiago sliding in even deeper with his next trust. 

“Fuck,” Marc groaned, opening his eyes again to see Thiago staring at him, his eyes focused on Marc’s, sweat dripping down his face and running over his chest. 

“Fuck,” he muttered again and Thiago flashed a grin, before quickening his pace, fingers slipping and sliding over Marc’s sweaty skin before digging in to hold him down and still. 

“Muni, you want him,” Thiago stated and this time Marc caught the words. 

“What?! I, n-” Marc protested, trying to get up only to have Thiago slam into him, hard, hitting his prostate dead on. His attempt to say ‘no’ was cut off by a throaty moan as he collapsed back on the bed, body boneless from the pleasure rippling through him. 

“Don’t lie, I saw you looking at his ass during the game against the Netherlands,” Thiago was grinning again, wrapping a hand around Marc’s cock and matching his strokes with the snap of his hips. 

“I, yeah,” Marc groaned, all inhibitions gone now as he bucked up into Thiago’s grip. “I want him. His ass, fuck. It is so nice,” he rambled, panting. Thiago smirked at him and twisted his wrist, making Marc arch off the mattress, his hands scrambling at the sheets to hold onto something. 

“We should invite him into our bed,” Thiago muttered, panting softly. “When we win, we should invite him to join us. Would you like that?” he asked, piercing Marc with his eyes and Marc groaned as his mind flooded with images of Muni, naked and moaning between them, Thiago pushing into him. Images of Muni going down on him, those full lips of his wrapped around Marc’s cock, swollen and shiny with spit. 

“Fuck yeah, I would like that,” Marc panted, hands scrambling over Thiago’s arms, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him down for a hard kiss. Thiago complied, nipping at him lips before sliding his tongue inside and turning the kiss messy, getting saliva everywhere but Marc didn’t care. 

He moved his hands down Thiago’s sweat-slick back, grabbing his ass to pull him closer, make him slide in deeper. Thiago growled, breaking the kiss and pushing his face into Marc’s neck, picking up his pace until the bed frame shook beneath them, the slap of skin against skin filling the room. 

Marc was close to coming, clutching at Thiago’s shoulder, getting pushed up the bed with every thrust. Thiago lifted his head slightly and bit down on his throat and Marc choked out a broken half moan, half sob. 

“He could ride you,” Thiago whispered in his ear, his voice hoarse, after he stopped sucking on Marc’s neck. Marc moaned in answer, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. 

“Straddle you and ride you into the mattress,” Thiago continued, swiping his tongue down Marc’s throat, pressing down against the already forming bruise and the pain-pleasure combined with the mental image was too much for Marc. He came with a broken moan, nails digging into Thiago’s back as his whole body shuddered from his orgasm. 

He clamped down on Thiago’s cock inside him, making the other man groan, his pace becoming frantic and hurried until he came with a shout. He slumped down on top of Marc, shivers still running through his body and Marc wrapped his arms around him loosely while they tried to catch their breath.

 

 

 

“Were you serious about Muni?” Marc asked once they cleaned themselves up in the bathroom, laying next to each other in the clean bed of their room, feet tangled together. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Dead serious,” Thiago said, sleepily opening one eye to look at Marc. “You want him, I want him. We just need to convince him. And Sergi.” Thiago frowned as he muttered the last bit. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Sergi,” Marc smiled, inching closer to Thiago. “They invited me for a threesome once. Sergi... he may look innocent but he sure as hell isn’t.” 

“When did this threesome happen?” Thiago asked, arching an eyebrow, both eyes opened now. Marc just grinned, turning on his side to pull him into a kiss. 

“Last summer in Ibiza, long before we hooked up,” he whispered when he pulled away. “No need to be jealous.” Thiago just hummed, pulling him back for another kiss. Marc responded eagerly, moving in closer and running a hand down Thiago’s side, letting his nails scratch lightly over the black lines tattooed on Thiago’s ribs. 

“So Sergi should be easy to convince?” he asked, rolling on top of Marc, wriggling down a bit. 

“Yeah, just need to call him to make sure. And probably find a way to tape it,” Marc laughed at Thiago’s surprised look at the last part. 

“I told you he isn’t as innocent as he looks,” he whispered, pulling Thiago down again to lick into his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muni = Marc Muniesa
> 
> Sergi = Sergi Roberto


End file.
